Un Rêve Éternel
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Luka veut avouer ses sentiments pour Hatsune Miku, une diva et aussi une de ses amies. Mais comment va-t-elle s'y prendre alors que toutes les deux sont des filles ? Yuri. Oneshot. Luka x Miku, peu de Kaito x Meiko.


**A\N: **Du Miku x Luka, encore ! Oui, les gens, je suis une accro à ce couple. =w=

Bon, voilà, un nouveau Oneshot. Rien à dire à part bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><em>Depuis quand déjà voyais-je mon amie d'une façon qui était interdite ? D'une façon où je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de la regarder, de l'admirer et de lui parler ? Je ne pouvais même pas lui avouer mes profonds sentiments, je ne pouvais même pas la toucher… ou pour être plus exacte, je ne pouvais pas la toucher de la façon dont JE voudrais le faire. Oui, parce que ce genre d'amour était interdit… Si seulement elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle, elle trouverait certainement ça sale, répugnant ou tous les trucs de ce genre. Mais je me demandais en quoi ce genre d'amour était-il différent des autres… Je crois que je ferai mieux de garder ces sentiments « anormales » pour moi-même. Je vais me contenter de la regarder, de rêver d'elle, et de rester amie avec elle.<em>

_Je crois que c'est ce qui est préférable, même si ça peut faire mal, parfois…_

oOo

Luka soupira. Un long bruyant soupire qui montrait à quel point elle s'ennuyait. Elle était en train de travailler sur une nouvelle chanson depuis plus d'une heure, et elle ne trouvait rien de bon. Absolument rien. On dirait bien que l'inspiration n'était pas avec elle aujourd'hui... Des boules de papiers froissés abritaient tous les coins de son bureau ce qui le montrait assez bien.

Un crayon dans la bouche, la fille aux cheveux roses se frotta la tête avec ses deux mains, les ébouriffant ainsi. Elle poussa un grognement…Tous les essaies de chansons qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant avaient tous un rapport avec _cette_ personne. C'était ridicule, c'était complétement insensé. Elle ne pouvait pas écrire ce genre de chanson à propos d'_elle_. Que penseraient les autres sinon ? Vraiment… Elle devait penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas une recommandation, mais plutôt un ordre. Elle ne devait pas penser à _elle_ de cette manière. Ce n'était que des sales pensées interdites…

C'était avec un bruyant soupire qu'elle se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea dans la cuisine à pas lents. C'était tellement silencieux… Habituellement, on entendait toujours les jumeaux se chamailler ou bien on entendait Kaito crier parce qu'il était en train de se faire battre par Meiko (surtout quand il lui volait sa bière). Ils étaient tous parti, sans elle, au parc d'attraction. Elle aurait d'ailleurs voulu y aller aussi pour profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée, mais elle avait décidée de rester pour écrire une nouvelle chanson qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas faite.

Elle prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Un petit sourire fendit alors son visage. Elle était tombée sur une vidéo de Hatsune Miku. On la voyait presque partout sur les chaînes de musique, ce qui n'était pas surprenant… La chanson qu'elle chantait était _World is Mine _; une des chansons préférées de Luka. Elle aimait d'ailleurs la façon dont elle dansait dans cette vidéo.

_Le son le plus doux à mes oreilles était sa voix. Je ne pouvais jamais m'en passer. Elle avait une voix d'Ange ; il n'y avait pas de mots exacts pour la décrire. Elle était unique. Oh, je passais parfois mes journées à réécouter secrètement ses chansons dans mon lecteur de musique…_

La fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha de la télévision, et la regarda. Elle était tellement mignonne avec ses deux couettes qui lui arrivaient au moins aux genoux. Ses yeux cyans ressortaient parfaitement avec sa chevelure qui était de la même couleur. Tout ça allait à merveille avec son visage plutôt enfantin. Elle avait souvent ce gros sourire sur le visage que Luka aimait beaucoup… Elle approcha alors sa main de la télévision et posa une main hésitante sur sa joue. Elle n'était pas _réelle_, mais elle devait se contenter de ça. Elle rêvait de pouvoir caresser _réellement _sa joue... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait d'elle… ?

« - Miku… chuchota-t-elle. »

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter violemment Luka qui enleva sa main, et se mit à rougir brutalement.

« - Salut, Luka-chan ! s'exclama Rin, l'air joyeuse. On ne t'a pas trop manquée, j'espère ? »

Toujours le visage aussi rouge, la fille aux cheveux roses croisa les bras, et prit son air froid qu'elle prenait souvent quand tout le monde était là. Elle savait que la dernière phrase que Rin avait dîtes était sarcastique ; Luka était plutôt du genre froide avec tout le monde ; elle faisait comme si elle n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres, ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle était plutôt du genre à cacher ses vrais sentiments devant les autres.

Kaito se jeta alors soudainement sur le sofa en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Il se frottait le ventre, tandis que son visage était vert. Il semblait… malade.

« - Manger trop de crème glacé… grommela-t-il.»

Meiko arriva à ce moment, et s'assit carrément dessus, sur son ventre. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus prit alors une expression douloureuse.

« - Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux dire que je suis grosse, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fâchée. »

Trop tard. Kaito allait se faire frapper dessus, même s'il essayait de dire que ce n'était pas le cas ; il ne pouvait _jamais_ échapper à la colère de Meiko. Luka décida alors de détourner le regard quand elle entendit le garçon aux cheveux bleus crier comme une petite fille. Il ne fallait, ô grand jamais, dire quelque chose, ou faire quelque chose qui attirerait la colère de Meiko. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Kaito qui avait le don de la faire fâcher très facilement.

Le regard de la fille aux cheveux roses se posa alors automatiquement sur Miku ; elle portait un ensemble assez mignon. Une jupe carottée rouge et noir, de longs bas de la même couleur, une veste blanche détaché qui laissait entrevoir une camisole noire. Elle avait, avec elle, un sac rempli de… poireaux… ce qui n'était pas surprenant… Luka rougit donc légèrement quand elle remarqua que cette dernière lui souriait. Elle dévia instantanément le regard. Son cœur s'était mis à battre seulement pour ça. Enfin, elle devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un sourire «spécial ». Miku souriait à tout le monde.

La fille aux cheveux roses sursauta quand elle remarqua que Rin la regardait, les bras croisés, et un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Elle lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :

« - Arrête de la regarder comme ça, tu vas te mettre à baver… »

Un rougissement intense l'envahit, avant qu'elle murmure d'une voix basse :

« - Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se mit à rire, avant d'aller rejoindre Len qui s'était installé devant la télévision pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Tous les deux s'amusaient souvent à jouer à _Super Smash Bros Brawl _ensemble. Len était souvent celui qui perdait…Et quand c'était sa jumelle qui perdait, celle-ci se fâchait contre lui… Luka soupira. Rin était une vraie gamine, mais on dirait qu'elle était au courante de ses sentiments pour Miku. Elle lui sortait souvent ce genre de phrases qui sous-entendait beaucoup de choses. Mais la fille aux cheveux roses essayait de toujours ignorer ses remarques, de faire comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

Un gargouillement vint alors ôter Luka de ses pensées, remarquant à quel point elle avait faim. Elle se dirigea vers le frigidaire. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait mangé qu'elle prit du thon en conserve. Elle l'ouvrit, et se prit une fourchette. Elle se mit à manger ça comme ça, dans la conserve. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était le manger sans accompagnement pour que le goût soit plus présent. Puis, de toute façon, elle n'était pas bonne pour faire la cuisine. C'était toujours Miku qui faisait les plats de tout le monde. Résultat ? La pauvre Diva devait souvent faire quatre repas différents à chaque heure de manger. Tout le monde avait des goûts différents. On pouvait dire que Miku était comme la grande sœur de la maison. Elle s'occupait de faire à manger, de faire le ménage et de s'occuper le plus possible des jumeaux qui étaient parfois un peu trop surexcité. Luka, bien sûre, l'aidait quelque fois. Elle l'inquiétait d'ailleurs un peu parfois ; elle n'avait que seize ans, et elle en faisait déjà beaucoup trop pour son âge. On dirait qu'elle fera une bonne mère plus tard ou bien… une bonne future femme…La fille aux cheveux roses rougit par ces propres pensées. Non, mais… elle se disait juste que l'homme qui mariera Miku aura beaucoup de chances…

La fille aux cheveux cyans regarda alors la boîte de conserve que Luka tenait entre les mains. Elle se mit à rire, avant de dire :

« - Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger, Luka-chan ? »

Luka essaya alors de cacher son embarras en prenant son regard froid habituel.

« - Non, ça va aller. »

Miku leva un sourcil et soupira.

« - Mais tu sais, si tu veux vraiment que je te fasse quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire. Je ne suis pas certaine que du thon en conserve réussira à enlever complétement ta faim… dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

La fille aux cheveux roses sourit alors, et hocha la tête.

_Miku et la gentillesse, ça ne faisait qu'un. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de cette adorable jeune fille ? Sa personnalité était si… attachante. Pas étonnant que j'aille tombée amoureuse d'elle, même si je suis moi-même une fille…_

oOo

Un film avec tout le monde, qu'est-ce que ça donnait ? Les jumeaux se disputaient pour avoir une place sur le sofa, ce qui menait beaucoup de bruits, Kaito se plaignait parce qu'il avait mangé trop de crème glacé, Meiko était soûle comme presque toujours… Et qui gérait tout ça ? Miku. Encore une fois. Ce n'était pas reposant de regarder un film avec tout le monde… Elle aurait préféré le regarder toute seule avec la fille aux cheveux cyans, mais elle pouvait toujours rêver...

Le film était, en plus, très ennuyant. Un film d'action. C'était loin de ce que Luka préférait. Même si elle disait le contraire, la fille aux cheveux roses raffolait des films d'amour ; elle en regardait d'ailleurs souvent en cachette. Ça, c'était une des nombreuses choses qu'elle n'oserait jamais dévoiler à quelqu'un. Elle devait garder son faux comportement froid, elle ne devait à aucun cas montrer sa _vraie_ personnalité.

Quand tout le monde se calma enfin, Luka soupira de soulagement. Rin et Len avaient enfin trouvés tous les deux un endroit où s'assoir sur le sofa ; Miku s'était assise sur les genoux de Kaito, ce qui avait laissé beaucoup plus de places. Et Luka et Meiko, les deux plus vieilles, s'assoyaient sur le sol… évidemment. La fille aux cheveux roses ne se concentrait pas sur le film ; elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle regardait sans cesse Miku, assise sur les genoux du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Son cœur se tordait d'une douleur. De la jalousie ? De l'envie ? C'était le deux. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de Kaito, que celui-ci ne s'approche pas autant de Miku… Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était la regarder s'échapper…

Luka remarqua aussitôt que Meiko avait l'air fâchée ; elle les regardait aussi, avec les poings serrés. La fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla des yeux. Se pourrait-il que… Se pourrait-il que Meiko aille des sentiments pour Kaito ? Mais c'était tellement improbable avec tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait… Luka ne put quand même s'empêcher de sourire. Si elle trouverait un moyen de mettre Meiko et Kaito ensemble, Miku serait plus… libre. Mais, d'une certaine manière, c'était impossible de toute façon… Carrément impossible.

« - Mais… mais c'est quoi ça ? cria soudainement Len en pointant le film du bout des doigts. »

Luka, curieuse, se retourna. Ce fut un énorme choc ; deux filles étaient en train de s'embrasser. Le visage de la fille aux cheveux roses prit un teint rougeâtre. Elle regarda tout le monde ; ils semblaient tous pas surpris de voir une telle chose… Enfin, à part Len qui avait le visage tout rouge et qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Rin observait la fille aux cheveux roses avec un petit sourire espiègle. Luka se mit alors à rire nerveusement… Un gros rire ridicule qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Puisque c'était plutôt louche, elle dit d'une voix qui cachait mal son embarras :

« - C'est… Deux… deux filles ensemble… ce… ce n'est pas normal. Je veux dire, c'est… c'est… ignoble… Haha… »

Il y eut alors un long silence… Un _très_ long silence embarrassant. Le visage de Meiko exprimait de la colère, Rin levait les yeux aux ciels, Kaito avait un sourcil levé, Len se cachait sur l'épaule de sa sœur, Miku… Miku semblait un peu fâchée. Luka sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Aurait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Quoiqu'en y pensant, _c'était_ mal. La fille aux cheveux bruns empoigna alors la fille aux cheveux roses par le collet, et lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

« - T'as quelque chose contre les homosexuelles, toi ? »

Luka sentit une nervosité lui ronger l'estomac… Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, alors qu'elle était elle-même homosexuelle.

« - Meiko, lâche-la ! cria alors Miku. »

Celle-ci obéit alors, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de la regarder méchamment. Puis, la fille aux cheveux cyans reprit :

« - C'est vrai que c'est assez… surprenant. Surtout de ta part, Luka-chan. Je croyais que t'étais une personne largement respectueuse. »

La fille aux cheveux roses sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement dans sa poitrine. Maintenant, elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis, soudainement, Rin applaudit exagérément, attirant un regard menaçant de la part de Luka qui s'était levée pour partir dans sa chambre.

_J'avais cru qu'à cet instant j'avais fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie et c'était de faire une fugue. Mais je ne le ferai pas, même si tout cela me faisait mal. Si je partirai, je ne serais plus en mesure de voir Miku, de lui parler…_

_C'était encore plus horrible que cette douleur…_

oOo

Luka s'était installée sur son lit. Elle regardait le plafond de sa chambre… Elle avait extrêmement mal, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'avait _jamais _pleurée pour ce genre de choses. Surtout qu'elle était habituée, maintenant. Ça faisait presqu'un an qu'elle la regardait différemment, qu'elle se « satisfaisait » de la regarder… La fille aux cheveux roses grogna. Comment avait-elle pu être si bête ? Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant…

La porte s'ouvrit alors. C'était Miku… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle ne regardait pas le reste du film ? Ou peut-être qu'elle était fatiguée ? Après tout, toutes les deux dormaient dans la même chambre. Tout le monde devait partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un. Rin avec Meiko, et Kaito avec Len. Et Luka avait eu la chance de la partager avec celle qu'elle aimait.

Elle entendit Miku allé se coucher. Le cœur de Luka battait à une vitesse incroyable… Tellement qu'elle avait peur que son amie l'entende. D'habitude les deux filles se souhaitaient de passer une bonne nuit, mais cette fois-ci, rien du tout. L'avait-elle _réellement_mise en colère ? Miku était du genre à pardonner facilement, pourtant...

« - Hey, Luka-chan… ? »

Sa voix n'était presqu'un murmure. La fille aux cheveux roses se recroquevilla, et garda le silence, faisant semblant de dormir.

« - Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? »

_Non, je ne le pensais pas. Pas du tout. Si tu savais ce que je ressentais réellement à ton égard, tu changerais certainement d'avis sur moi…_

Luka resta silencieuse. Devait-elle le dire ? Devait-elle dire ce qu'elle ressentait réellement ? Miku _était _respectueuse, et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas dire du mal d'elle…

La fille aux cheveux roses prit une grande respiration…

« - Miku… J'aime les filles. »

Le cœur de Luka battait maintenant _extrêmement _rapidement. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à lui dire ! Mais que se passera-t-il ? Est-ce que Miku va l'accepter ? Oui, c'était certain… Elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas respecter les autres… Elle se sentait libérée, maintenant… Libérée de ce qu'elle cachait depuis un long moment…

Soudainement, elle sentit la fille aux cheveux cyans monter sur son lit. Surprise, Luka leva les yeux… Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'elle sentit la tête de Miku se poser sur son épaule. Elle put sentir par la suite que la jeune fille était prise de puissants soubresauts… Elle pleurait… Non, pour être plus exact, elle sanglotait…

_Pourquoi pleurais-tu, Miku ? Je ne comprenais pas. La seule chose que je comprenais, c'était que ça me faisait mal de te voir dans cet état, toi si habituellement forte et souriante…_

Luka, inquiète, mit une main sur le dos de Miku qu'elle frotta gentiment afin de la consoler, même si elle ignorait la raison de ses pleurs. Mais juste la voir pleurer lui faisait mal, même si elle profitait de cette situation ; après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait l'avoir dans ses bras… Quand la jeune fille se calma enfin, Luka sentit son souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille. Un frisson lui parcourra alors l'échine.

« - J'ai eu si peur, Luka… »

Peur de quoi ? La fille aux cheveux roses ne comprenait pas, alors que c'était plutôt évident, non ?

« - Miku… Tu avais peur de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Luka s'assit alors, observant la fille aux cheveux cyans dans les yeux. Celle-ci baissa la tête…

« - J'avais peur que tu trouves que les homosexuelles étaient ignobles… Mais puisque tu aimes les filles, je suis en quelque sorte…soulagée. »

La plus grande des deux écarquilla des yeux, réalisant ce que ça voulait dire, sauf qu'elle n'y croyait pas… C'était juste impossible…

« - Miku, tu… »

Elle fut immédiatement coupée par celle-ci qui la poussa gentiment sur le lit afin de la faire coucher sur le dos. Les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent soudainement contre les siennes…

_Je devais être en train de rêver, non ? Et pourtant, c'était bien réel. Un rêve qui devenait réalité, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait… Oh, ce dont je me souviens de la douce sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était tellement plaisant ; j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine brûlait de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression que c'était irréel…_

Miku l'embrassait lentement et en hésitant, comme si elle était incertaine de quelque chose. Ce qui était normal ; Luka ne répondait pas à ses caresses… Il y avait bien de quoi s'alarmer. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent immédiatement quand elle sentit les bras de celle-ci se resserrer derrière son dos pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Luka n'hésitait pas ; elle l'embrassait férocement, appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait. En fait, elle avait peur que ce moment, qu'elle attendait depuis une éternité, se termine soudainement. Miku, contrairement à elle, y allait avec une douceur sans pareil… Du moins, elle essayait… La fille aux cheveux cyans entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, et entra sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle poussait gentiment la sienne… Luka écarquilla des yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que Miku soit si… dominante. C'était assez surprenant, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas non plus…

La fille aux cheveux cyans était celle qui brisa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Elle lui souriait. Mais ce n'était pas le même sourire qu'elle faisait à tout le monde. Il lui était destiné à elle seule. C'était un sourire affectueux et rempli… d'amour.

« - Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse... Si tu savais, chuchota Miku d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. »

Des larmes se mirent alors à rouler instantanément sur les joues de Luka… C'était tellement improbable, et pourtant, c'était bien réel. Elle était _extrêmement _heureuse. La fille aux cheveux cyans se mit alors à rire en remarquant que la fille aux cheveux roses pleurait de joie. Elle essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts. Elles se regardèrent ensuite profondément dans les yeux… Miku approcha alors à nouveau son visage du siens, mais un gargouillement intense cassa l'ambiance. La jeune fille observa Luka avec un sourcil levé…

« - Finalement, peut-être que tu avais raison… Une boîte de conserve, ce n'est pas assez… dit Luka. »

Miku éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire la fille aux cheveux roses. Puis, la fille aux cheveux cyans empoigna sa main avant de l'entrainer dans la cuisine et de l'assoir obligatoirement sur une chaise. Surprise, Luka leva les yeux vers elle.

« - Bon. Tu veux que je te fasse quoi ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses regarda l'heure. Il était 23 heures… Il n'était pas trop tard pour manger quelque chose ?

« - Non, je… »

Trop tard. Miku était déjà en train de farfouiller dans le frigidaire. Luka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était incroyable. Elle faisait toujours tout pour tout le monde. C'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez elle. Elle était quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien. La chance qu'elle avait… N'importe quel garçon rêverait d'être présentement à sa place… C'était certain. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui dérangeait Luka ; leur amour était en quelque sorte interdit, non ? Elle ne pourra pas dire à tout le monde ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune fille, même si elle voulait qu'ils le sachent…

La fille aux cheveux roses remarqua aussitôt que Meiko et Kaito étaient tous les deux sur le sofa. La fille aux cheveux bruns dormait dans les bras du jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. Luka sourit alors. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, non ?

Un bol de salade aux thons se présenta soudainement en face d'elle… Attendez, de la salade, à cette heure ? Wow… Nouveau record. Mais au moins, il y avait du thon. Elle connaissait ses goûts… Miku s'assit alors en face d'elle en souriant, attendant que celle-ci prenne une bouchée. Un peu embarrassée, Luka commença alors à manger. Comme on pouvait s'y entendre de la part de la Diva, c'était succulent. Personne dans cette maison n'égalisait la cuisine de Miku…

Puis soudainement une question vint surgir dans sa tête :

« - Hey, Miku… est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es… ma petite amie… ?

Celle-ci sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis dit :

« - Eh bien, est-ce que tu veux que je le sois ? »

Luka hocha immédiatement la tête. Mais quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'elle voulait ! Un immense sourire fendit alors le visage de la fille à couettes.

« - Dans ce cas, je le suis. »

Une gigantesque joie envahissait le cœur de la jeune fille. Dire qu'elle était présentement en couple avec Hatsune Miku, l'idole d'un milliards de gens. Puis, de toute façon, que Miku soit une diva ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle réalisait juste à quel point c'était le meilleur jour de sa vie…

Quand elle eut finit de manger, Miku la tira encore joyeusement par le bras.

Luka leva les yeux aux ciels.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que la fille aux cheveux roses se retrouve sur le dos, sur un lit, Miku au-dessus d'elle.

« - Maintenant, j'ai ma petite idée pour le dessert~ »

Un sourire assez mystérieux fendit alors son visage, tandis que les joues de Luka prirent un teint rougeâtre…

On dirait qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ignorait au sujet de Miku…

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent soudainement contre les siennes…

_Aujourd'hui, mon rêve s'était enfin réalisé…_

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire, commentaire, commentaire ? Je les apprécies toujours. :D<strong>


End file.
